


aliit

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [26]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: (idk if it’s texhnically angst but), Angst, Canon Compliant, Clan, Clan Honor, Clan Wren, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Honor, Gen, Honor, Imperial Supercommandos, Imperialism, Krownest, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Honor, Mandalorian Supercommandos, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Tristan Wren Appreciation Week, Tristan Wren Appreciation Week 2018, Tristan Wren Needs a Hug, Ursa Wren Isn’t a Great Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Tristan learns the true cost of honor.{Tristan Wren Appreciation Week 2018}





	aliit

**Author's Note:**

> Tristan Wren Appreciation Week 2018  
> Day One “Clan”
> 
> TW: Mention of Blood

“Everything we do, it’s all for the honor of the Clan, Tristan. You know that.”

He dips his head. “Yes, Mother.”

“Which is why I know you will accept the Viceroy’s generous offer to join the ISC.” He glances up quickly, face contorted in a deadly mixture of fear and confusion and maybe even fury. “What?!”

The Viceroy steps out from the shadows of the throne room and his heartbeat nearly stops before suddenly speeding up. Instincts scream for him to take his blaster, and shoot—one two three, only three charges at the most before their puppet leader is lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood.

He is reminded of when she returned, and her furious yell that they were all too Mandalorian, and he knows what that means now.

“Tristan,” his mother says in a warning tone, her gaze filled with meaning he can’t understand.

“I assure you, young Wren, your service in the ISC will go a long way to ensuring your clan retains their honor.” Saxon’s tone scares him but he can’t place why.

He turns to his mother again, pleading silently. _Mother._

She looks away.

He turns back to Saxon, swallowing thickly. “I- thank you for this honor.” Kneels, still biting his lip. “I pledge my- my _a’isr_ to you, to the ISC, to Clan Saxon, to Mandalore, and to the Empire.” His breath catches and he bites his lip as the Viceroy approaches, places a hard hand onto his shoulder, before moving it up to his neck—the one place, aside from his face thanks to the lack of a helmet, that is uncovered by armor—and squeezing just enough to make him suck in a quick breath.

“ _Munit oyacyir eskarialyr,_ ” the Viceroy whispers, a dark smile on his helmetless face that really makes him wish, not for the first time, that S- _his sister_ hadn’t stripped them of their honor.

**Author's Note:**

> Aliit = Clan/Family
> 
> A’isr = Soul
> 
> Munit oyacyir eskarialyr. = Long live the Emperor.


End file.
